elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karnwasten
Karnwasten, Karnwasten Moor, or Karnstern MoorA Map of Western Tamriel is a seaside cove located along the northern coast of the Isle of Summerset, amidst the Summerset Isles. Karnwasten is the home of Summerset's criminal underground, where many pirates and smugglers travel to bring in goods from beyond the main island, ideally drugs and outlawed items. By game *Karnwasten Moor (Arena) *Karnwasten (Online) Description Geography Karnwasten is hidden among the northern coast of the Isle of Summerset, underneath the mountains of Eton Nir, overlooking the Abecean Sea in the north. The entrance to Karnwasten is very well-hidden, which is the point, considering Karnwasten's purpose. The western entrance of the cave is on the outskirts of the ruined city-state of Corgrad Wastes, and near the gateway to the Crystal Tower. The eastern entrance is completely isolated, in a path from Gryphon Run. Karnwasten is a maze of sea caves, with coral all throughout the halls. Various creatures, more notably the Salamander and the Yaghra live in the area. The central area is a shanty port, with small warehouses and docks for the ships. Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the area of Karnwasten was under the control of the Night Runners, a group of outlaws that are prominent all throughout Summerset. At around the same time, a group of Sea Sload known as the Abyssal Cabal had appeared throughout the region, attempting to sink the island into the Sea of Pearls. Battlereeve Tanerline of Alinor had sent a group of adventurers to Karnwasten, to investigate the Cabal's threat over Summerset further. The Sea Sload, K'Garza had taken refuge in Karnwasten, raising the dead of the sea to her bidding. When the group had gone silent, Tanerline had sent a Nebarra to Karnwasten, to rendezvous with the group. With the group secured, K'Garza was dispatched, and the Cabal's plot had weakened. All the while, the Night Runners were originally led by Renzir, a Khajiiti that smuggles illegal goods via Karnwasten. Unfortunately for him, Renzir's crew had suffered a mutiny led by Madja, his former first mate. Eventually, Madja was killed although the fate of Renzir's goods is unknown. Renzir had left Karnwasten with his wife, Nubani.Events in "The Abyssal Cabal"Events in "An Unexpected Betrayal" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Karnwasten Moor in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Karnwasten Moor view.png|Karnwasten Moor circa 3E 399. Karnwasten Moor full map.png|Karnwasten Moor (Settlement) circa 3E 399. Sestres.jpg|Karnstern Moor in a Map of Western Tamriel. Appearances * * (Small cameo) * Category:Natural Formations Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations